The Tutor
by sakura sake
Summary: Who would of thought getting a B on a simple math test would put Haruhi's entire scholarship in danger. Oh well. She shouldn't have any problem with Kyouya as her tutor, right? [HaruhiKyouya Rated T for safety]


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I was sitting at home, sick out of my mind, when I suddenly got this idea for this fic. Its loosely based on an episode in the manga (which wasn't shown in the anime). This is my first attempt at a fanfiction of this type, so please be nice! Thanks, & I hope you like it. Also, please don't mind the OOCness in the event that there is any. I'm a mere amateur at writing fics so please don't be so harsh.

Disclaimer: I own Ouran like I own the world... which I don't. Sadly. If I did, I would've made Haruhi and Kyouya a couple by now. Sigh.

* * *

The Tutor

Chapter One: Decisions

* * *

"I said I'm fine, sempai. Can you please let go of me now?" 

"Ah, Tono is at it again I see. What do you think it may be this time, dear brother?" Hikaru shrugged at his brother's question as the two devil types stared from across the table at their toy who was trying her best to ignore the Host Club King.

An irritated Haruhi look down at a sadden Tamaki that was clinging tighter to her waist as he prepared to launch himself into his corner of woe. She sighed silently to herself. _Not again_...

"B-but Haruhi! Father should be here to comfort his Daughter at all times!" cried an obviously hurt Tamaki.

"That's the thing, sempai," Haruhi stated growing more and more irritated by the passing second. "I don't need any comforting. So I got a B+ on my math test. Its not like the world is going to end; I'll just try my best to do better on the next one."

"On the contrary, Haruhi." All eyes suddenly fell to a calculating Kyouya as his eyes never left the laptop he was busily typing into. "As Ouran's special student, in order to keep your scholarship it is required for you to always be at the top of your class. A simple 'slip up,' such as receiving a B+ on a test, could possibly cost you your scholarship and you'll be removed from Ouran."

All eyes moved back to Haruhi as she processed the words silently in her mind. Was this true? Could this school full of rich bastards possibly be so evil that they would actually kick her out for the reasons that Kyouya just stated? Haruhi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a teary eyed Huni speak.

"So," Huni began, the tears no longer being able to contain themselves as they began to spill over his puffy cheeks. "Haru-chan could get kicked out if she doesn't do good in school?" By this point, the senior was sobbing.

"Ah." Was the only response a stoic Mori gave as he began to comfort his cousin.

"Ahh! Father can't let this happen to his precious Daughter! Mother, what shall we do?! Who knows what'll happen to our poor, precious daughter should she be sent to a regular, commoner high school!" cried Tamaki. He was no longer clutching Haruhi, but was now tugging at Kyouya's arm.

Kyouya adjusted the glasses that sat perfectly at the bridge of his nose and angrily shrugged off Tamaki, shooting him a cold look that made the King go silent instantly.

"There's only one possible solution." Kyouya paused and looked at Haruhi. "When's your next test, Haruhi?"

Haruhi stared at Kyouya in confusion. "Uh, I'm not sure. In 3 weeks, I think."

"I see." Silence fell throughout the room as Kyouya opened up the infamous black notebook and began jotting down a few notes. Haruhi continued to stare at him in confusion. _What exactly is he thinking of doing_, she thought silently. Her confusion was replaced with curiosity as she began to scan his features for a hint of what exactly he had in mind for her.

Feeling her eyes on him, Kyouya looked up and smirked at Haruhi before looking back down and continuing his writing. _I know that look_, she thought. _He isn't thinking of what I think he's thinking, is he?_

"You're probably going to need a tutor." Haruhi's face paled slightly. _He was_.

At the sound of "tutor" Tamaki's eyes immediately lit up. "Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed to Haruhi's side and grasped her hand between both his; his violet eyes were sparkling with hope. "Let Father tutor you!"

An instant "No." from Haruhi sent Tamaki reeling into his corner of woe as the twins suddenly burst into fits of laughter. The laughter was quicky replaced with teasing as the twins went on about how "Tono just want to re enact some S&M fantasies" as Tamaki began yelling and chasing the twins around the room.

"Haruhi." Kyouya continued ignoring the commotion the twins and Tamaki were causing. "Seeing that you can't afford a tutor on your own and you spend most of time here after school with the club, I am offering you a deal. And no, I will be generous this time and won't add it to your debt so you can remove that look from your face." Kyouya smirked.

Haruhi let out a sigh of relief and stared at Kyouya once again before her eyes silently scanned the room. Huni had stopped his crying some time ago and was sitting at a table, happily eating his cake with Mori sitting opposite of him reading a novel. The twins were still taunting Tamaki as he continued chasing them around the room.

"Haruhi." Kyouya was now standing in front of Haruhi. When did he suddenly get so close?

"Ah. Yes, Kyouya-sempai?" Kyouya sighed, obviously irritated.

"Didn't you hear my question?" Haruhi shook her head no and Kyouya looked at her annoyed. "I said that if you're to be getting a tutor, might as well make it one of the members of the club, seeing as you spend a good amount of your free time with us anyway."

Haruhi nodded absentmindedly and began looking around the room again. Who would she choose for her tutor? She suddenly felt soft fingers take a hold of her chin as brown met onyx colored eyes and Kyouya began speaking again.

"Well, take you pick." Haruhi stared into Kyouya's eyes before she gently swatted his hold from her chin away.

"Do I really have a choice?" She said looking at Kyouya. By now, the entire Host Club had gathered, waiting for Haruhi's answer. They had overheard Kyouya telling her that she tutor was to be someone in the club so they all had gathered around the pair as they spoke.

Haruhi stayed silent for a while, surprised by the sudden presence of the entire club looking back at her. She sighed and looked the 6 handsome men in front of her. Whoa, she did not just describe the men of the Host Club as _handsome_ did she?

She shook her previous thoughts out of her head and looked at the Host Club.

It was obvious that the twins were out. Though they were both surprisingly smart students, she knew that she would get nothing accomplished with the two. For one, she would never get anything done with those two constantly toying with her and for another; she knew for a fact their afternoons would be spent trying to dress her in their mother's latest designs.

Though he was smart and first in his class, Huni was out for the reason that Haruhi didn't think she could deal with the amount of sugar they'd be surrounded in during their tutoring sessions. As much as Haruhi enjoyed Mori's presence, he was out for the fact that though most of the time his silence was peaceful, there were times where it was almost suffocating and it made Haruhi uncomfortable. Also, she didn't think Mori would stick around to help her if Huni wasn't around. Plus, she was certain that the time Mori spent in Kendo Club might not work with the schedule Kyouya probably has for her tutoring.

Haruhi turned her gaze to Tamaki. There was no doubt in her mind that Tamaki was a smart young man. He would make a good tutor for her, but his little "Father/Daughter" bit would annoy her and make her go insane. So he was clearly out.

Then there was Kyouya. The shadow king himself sat and waiting patiently for the young woman before him to make her decision. Kyouya was surrounded with such mystery it mesmerized Haruhi. There was no question about it; Kyouya was a genius. She couldn't possibly think of anything wrong with having Kyouya as her tutor except one thing: her debt. There would always be this constant thought in her mind that Kyouya could at any time, add to her debt whenever he pleased.

"Okay. I pick Kyouya." She shrugged. Huni bounced away with Mori trailing him closely as the twins walked away muttering about how boring it had suddenly become. Tamaki protested and turned to Kyouya to tell him to convince Haruhi that it will not be allowed. The Shadow King turned and begin to walk out of the room. As he exited, he turned his attention to Haruhi and smirked.

"Oi, Kyouya wait up!" Tamaki called out as he exited the room in pursuit of Kyouya.

Haruhi sat on the couch of the Host Club and let out an exaggerated sigh. _Damn rich bastards_, she thought bitterly.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if it's just me, but it seems like a big mess, don't you think? I might go back and rewrite the first chapter before I continue on with the story, assuming that I will be continuing it. I'm not all that... proud? of it so far. 

Please review! Flames are welcomed. )


End file.
